Band Geeks
by Nur Nazirul
Summary: To impress his rival Yamato, Taichi decided to start a band on his own. Parody of a Spongebob Squarepants episode.


Band Geeks

One day, Taichi is playing a clarinet. The voice sounds awful. It's like there's a dying Digimon in his house. Just then a doctor came to his house. It was Joe and Gomamon.

"Hello there. We were just walking around the hospital and we just heard some Digimon dying. Are you sure your Digimon gets some medical attention?" asked Joe. After that, Taichi slams the door. Then his phone rang. He then picks it up,

"Hello this is Yagami residence. Please send a message after this voice." He then blows his clarinet on the phone.

"Sounds like you have a dying Digimon am I right?" the voice was actually Yamato.

"Yamato Ishida? Why did you call me for?" asked Taichi to his rival.

"I just wanted to tell you that me and my rockband are going to the Digibowl next week. The sad thing is, my rockband just fell sick, so I want you and your band to replace us." Explained Yamato as Taichi loss his words. Yamato then continues 'That's right. You don't have a band. That's because you're a loser unlike me.'

"Hold it! Just because I'm more interested in sports doens't mean I don't have a band. I do have a band and we're going to play at the Digibowl. How about that?" said Taichi.

"Good luck next week and make sure you and your band wears raincoats just in case of raining poops." The phone call ended.

"I've to build a band right now!" said Taichi to himself.

Meanwhile:

Miyako saw a poster and read it. "Looking at a hobby that can make you interested?"

Tohma saw a poster that reads 'And become a popular character in the world.'

Kouji saw a poster that reads 'And be forever adored by fans around the world'

Koshiro saw a poster that reads 'Also includes, free refreshments'

Ryo saw a poster that reads 'Practice starts tonight, 8:30 PM'

8:45 PM

"Stupid detention. Good thing I'm the MVP of my school's soccer club. If not, I've to cancel this practice!" said Taichi to himself as he went to Odaiba Hall.

Inside Odaiba Hall:

There were lots of people. From the Digidestineds and Tamers to Frontier Kids, members of DATS and members of Team Xros Hearts. They were talking to each other until Taichi asked them to settle down.

"Okay now. Any of you know about intruments?" asked Taichi.

"The instrument of beating up people?" asked Masaru.

"No." answered Taichi.

"Is Chocolate an instrument?" asked Junpei.

"No Junpei, chocolate isn't an intrument." Answered Taichi. As Junpei raised his hand, Taichi quickly says 'Horse Raddish isn't an intrument either'. "As you can see, none of you have knowledge on music. Fortunately, I have it more than any of you." Taichi then laughed all by himself.

"When we get the free food?" asked Koshiro.

"Alright. Try to repeat after me." Taichi then plays the music using his clarinet. "Trumpets go!" as Taichi gives the command, Takato, Jenrya and Ruki quickly blow their trumpets. "Now the flutes!" after the command, Takuya, Izumi and Kouji blow their flutes. "Now the drums!" as Taichi gives the command, Daisuke, Takeru and Hikari tried to blow their drumstick. Then they accidently blows their drumstick onto Taichi.

"Too bad it didn't kill me." said Taichi as the drumstick nearly hit his body.

After a while:

"Okay now, I want everyone to stand at a straight rows of five." Ordered Taichi.

"Is this the part when we start kicking?" asked Daisuke.

"No Daisuke, that's the chorus line." Answered Taichi.

"Kicking? I want to do some kicking!" said Ryo as he kicks Ruki's leg. Then an angry Ruki starts to beat up Ryo. The fight then ends ouside with everyone hearing Ryo's shouting 'Nooooo!'. Just then, Ryo's head appeared on the door.

"Whoever the member of the Akiyama fan club, you may not want to see this." Ryo then enters the hall with a trumpet stuck in his throat. When he sits on a chair, he then honks.

Day 2:

Taichi is teaching the others on marching.

"Okay people. Keep it up! With this rate we shall be the best band in Digibowl history!" said Taichi as the band continues to play music. Then he saw Taiki and Zenjirou twirling their batons slowly.

"Come on you two! Keep twirling that thing!" ordered Taichi as the two twirling their batons quickly. It was so fast, fast enough to send them flying. As the band looked at them, the two crashed onto a hot air balloon. The balloon exploded, so as Taiki and Zenjirou. After that, Akari plays a funeral song with the others closed their eyes in respect. Taichi however fell down to his knees by regret.

Day 3:

"How's your giant harmonica training Makoto?" asked Taichi to the tamer.

"It's good. Want to hear?" Makoto then blows his breath on the harmonica. But everytime he blows, he take a long heavy breath. After three blows using only one breath, Makoto takes another breath and blows it. However he was tired, so after the blow, he collapes.

Day 4:

"Well this is the last training before the Digibowl, and I know we're barly improved since we begun." Said Taichi. Then everyone turned on Junpei who's chewing the trumpet like a bored idiot. Taichi then continued 'But I have a theory. People yell to show they're smart right?'

"Correct!" shouted Koshiro.

"So if we play loud, people may think we're good. Everybody ready?" asked Taichi as eneryone is readt with the instruments. "And a one, and a two. And a one two three four!" The instruments were blowed loudly as the glass around the hall shatters. Taichi's hair is now looked like a porcupine.

"Okay new theory, maybe we should play so quietly that no one could hear us." Suggested Taichi.

"Maybe we shouldn't play so bad because one of us have a rusty brass knuckles!" shouted Kouji.

"What did you say punk?" asked Masaru.

"Rusty Brass Knuckles!" shouted Kouji.

"Well these knuckles are my fathers!" said Masaru as he's ready for a fight.

"Bring it on loser! Bring it on!" dared Kouji to Masaru.

"No people. We must not fight." Said Izumi.

"Now this gold haired wants to give us a lesson in manners!" said Chika. Taichi tried to calm the situation, but is too late as the characters start fighting.

"Everyone please calm down!" shouted Taichi, but it's no use. Junpei grabs the chewed trumpet and begins to threaten Iori. All the sudden Ken slams him with a drum. Kouji and Masaru grabs a clarinet each and charged towards each other like gladiators. All the sudden Yoshino went to the middle and grabs both Kouji and Masaru's head before slamming it. Ruki picks up a drumstick and beat up Tomoki with it. Just then Ryo from out of nowhere kicked Ruki's leg like before. Ruki took out a trumpet and threatens Ryo. The fight continues till the clock says 10:00 PM.

"Hey, class is over." Said Juri as everyone wanted to leave the hall. Just then Taichi stood there.

"Well you did it guys; my one chance to show my nemesis that I can be a great band conductor was ruined by you… digimons. You crushed everything into itty bitty pieces. I'm dissapointed in you people. Don't bother to show up tomorrow. I just tel him that you all died in a marching accident. So thanks, thanks for nothing." Taichi then leaves the others, crying.

"You're welcome" said Junpei.

"What kind of creatures are we?" asked Daisuke before he continues 'That poor creature came to us for help, and we failed him. Taichi always be with us when we have problems'. Daisuke then walk towards Hikari.

"Hikari. When your cat were stuck in the trees who rescued it?" asked Daisuke.

"A fireman." Answered Hikari.

"And Masaru, when you heart nearly stops due to overdose of drugs and alcohol, who revived you?" asked Daisuke to Masaru.

"Some guy in an ambulance." Answered Masaru.

" Right. So if we pretend that Taichi is a fireman or some guy in an ambulance, we can learn what it's like to be in a marching band." Said Daisuke.

"Horay for the fireman!" shouted Kenta as eberyone cheers.

"Now let's make Taichi proud! A one, a two, a one two three four!"

The next day:

"I've failed to build a great band. I just hope that... YAMATO DIDIN'T FIND OUT!" shouted Taichi as he saw Yamato in front of him.

"What are you doing here?' asked Taichi.

"I just came here to see your band. So where are they?" asked Yamato.

"They.. couldn't come... because they... died." Lied Taichi.

"Then who's that?" Taichi looked behind.

"That could be my band!" said Taichi as he was shocked.

"We're ready to perform Taichi." Said Daisuke. Taichi, Yamato and the others went into the stadium.

"This is the last time I'll be showing my face in Odaiba." Said Taichi.

"That's the spirit!" said Takuya. As they enter the stadium, they could ony saw wild Digimon cheering for them.

"What a weird looking humans." Said Ikuto.

"Maybe we're one of those recycle bins." Said Tomoki.

"I think I going to be sick." Said Takeru.

"Okay everyone. Let's begin." Taichi then scared a little before staring the count. "1,2,3, four..."

The trumpet players then played their trumpets beautifully. Taichi opened his eyes is surprise.

**I'll become a happy butterfly, and ride on the glittering wind**

**I'll come to see you soon**

**It's best to forget the unnecessary things**

**There's no more time to be fooling around**

**What do you mean, wow wow wow wow wow? I wonder if we'll reach the skies**

**But, wow wow wow wow wow I don't even know what my plans are for tomorrow**

**After an endless dream, in this world of nothingness**

**It seems as if our beloved dreams will lose**

**Even with these unreliable wings, covered in images that tend to stay**

**I'm sure we can fly, on my love**

**I'll become a merry butterfly, and ride on the earnest wind**

**I'll come to see you where ever you are**

**Ambiguous words are surprisingly handy**

**I'll shout it out, while listening to a hit song**

**What do you mean, wow wow wow wow wow? I wonder if it'll echo through this town**

**But, wow wow wow wow wow There's no use anticipating**

**After an endless dream, in this miserable world**

**That's right, maybe not using common sense isn't so bad after all**

**Even with these awkward wings, dyed with images that seem to stay**

**I'm sure we can fly, on my love**

**After an endless dream, in this world of nothingness**

**It seems as if our beloved dreams will lose**

**Even with these unreliable wings, covered in images that tend to stay**

**I'm sure we can fly, oh yeah**

Yamato were shocked with the band that he even gets a heart attack. While medics carried him, Taichi joins along.

**After an endless dream, in this miserable world**

**That's right, maybe not using common sense isn't so bad after all**

**Even with these awkward wings, dyed with images that seem to stay**

**I'm sure we can fly, on my love**

A/N: There you have it, my first ever Spongebob Squarepants parody. The song is titled Butterfly by Kouji Wada, Digimon Adventure's Opening Theme in English. So which episode should I parody next? Well it's up to you. Please review.


End file.
